


from a brother's eyes

by lavenderlinks



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, It's just kinda soft, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), i guess that fits kinda?, idk how to tag, originally a live write!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/pseuds/lavenderlinks
Summary: twilight reflects on the members of the group he has found himself to be a part of.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	from a brother's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fic from twi's point of view so i could say y'all without it being out of character. despite this, i did not say y'all during this fic. i'm disappointed in myself

It's dark, the campfire sparking in the night as the ragtag group of heroes crowd around its warmth. Twilight stretches his hands towards the fire, taking in the warmth as he contemplates the group he's found himself a part of. 

Across the fire, firelight reflects off of Time's golden armor and illuminates the markings etched with sharp lines across his face. It had been a shock, to say the least, when he had first seen the older hero. The armor, not yet mossy and rusted with age but still so clearly familiar…

It feels almost worse, now, knowing Time's fate. The man is a father figure to him, more than the Hero's Shade ever had been. And they're _ family _ , too. It's hard to know that someone he cares so much about, someone who is as much a parent to him as Rusl or Uli back home, will become the regretful husk that is the Hero's Shade.

But looking at the man across the fire, light illuminating a gentle smile, he's glad that at least now, he gets to know Time as a father, and as a friend.

Sky leans against a tree a bit away, sailcloth tucked around his lap like a blanket and a piece of wood in his hands. He's carving something that looks birdlike from what Twilight can see, and he smiles. Knowing Sky, the figure’s probably a Loftwing. 

Twilight and Sky had bonded over their respective partners. Sky speaks almost as highly of his Loftwing as Twilight does of Epona, and he is sure that the other hero misses his companion as much as Twilight misses Epona. Maybe even more. 

But however much Sky misses his companion or his home, he doesn't let that affect his sunny outlook on life. He's always a positive presence in their group, able to break up Legend and Warrior's arguments or cheer up Wind when he is especially homesick for Outset Island. Twilight admires him for being able to be that calm, happy presence even after everything he's been through.

And Wind- like Sky, he has a smile on his face, as well as a love for seeing everything the new Hyrules they travel through have to offer. He's young, yes, but he's strong, too, and more than capable of holding his own in a fight. 

The thing that stands out the most to Twilight about Wind, though, is that despite being the youngest in the group, he acts as a big brother to everyone. If someone has a nightmare, you can bet that Wind will be at their side in a moment, throwing small arms around them and whispering comforting words. He's a natural at comforting people, and surprisingly good at handling emotions for a fourteen year old kid.

In contrast, Legend is sharp and prickly on the outside, hiding softer emotions behind layers of sarcasm and teasing remarks. But as they've all grown closer, it's become clear that the experienced hero is actually soft- he cares fiercely about the group, no matter how much he tries to to pretend he doesn't. 

This is especially clear with Hyrule. Legend's a softy to everyone, but especially the other downfall hero. He's been at Hyrule's side since they first met each other, and he'll defend the younger hero to his last breath. And Twilight's pretty sure that no one else could get away with falling asleep on Legend so often like Hyrule does. And as stubborn he can be about not loving the other heroes, the soft smiles that grace his face when he thinks no one else is watching say otherwise.

Hyrule is different from Legend in that while at first he was closed off, but when he started to trust the other Links, he became much more open about loving the other heroes. It took some time for him to warm up to the group- when they all first met, he was quiet and nervous, always tense and on guard. But it didn't take long to get past that shell to show the boy's adventurous nature and general sweetness. 

He's open about caring, often greeting others with a hug or kiss on the cheek. He's still quiet, but he listens gladly to others' stories and occasionally contributes his own. And his love for exploring and learning can rival Wild’s- the two of them together manage to get lost at record speeds. But seeing the smile on the heroes' faces makes up for having to go out and track them down.

Warriors, like Legend, likes to tease the other heroes, especially Wind, but unlike the more closed off hero, he doesn't use his teasing to hide his actual emotions. His teasing feels more like an older brother bothering their younger sibling, especially in the case of Wind.

Twilight respects the captain for his strength in battle and for his kindness. And his love of horses- the scarfed hero has his own Epona, a fact that resulted in Twilight rambling about his own horse for a good hour to Warriors. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind, contributing facts about his own steed while listening.

Four is strange. Some days, he's cheerful as Wind, with a skip to his step, quick to chat and laugh with the other heroes, and just as quick to comfort anyone who needs it. Other days, he's closed off, quiet and withdrawn. But overall, the smallest hero is kind and steady, acting as a pillar of peace and a listening ear to anyone who needs it. 

Along with that, there's a kinship that comes with knowing each other's secrets. Four is one of the few that knows that he's Wolfie, and he's the only one who knows about the already small hero's shrinking ability. With that, he also probably knows the most about Four's adventures, as the younger hero has told him stories of his adventures with the Minish without having to worry about revealing his secret.

And Wild. His cub. There's so much he could say about the scarred hero, but the most is truly how  _ proud _ he is of him for everything he's done. The boy is a reckless little shit sometimes, but he's also clever and witty and kind beyond belief for all the struggles he's been through. Twilight couldn't be more proud of him. Wild is his protege, his friend, his brother. And he couldn't be prouder that it's this boy, this smart, brave hero that is his protege. He could not be prouder.

Twilight takes one last look over the camp. Over smiling, laughing faces illuminated by flickering orange light and soft conversation filling the barely-chilled air. Over this ragtag family of heroes that he's found himself a part of. 

He leans towards the fire to join in on the conversation with a grin. And in this moment, he doesn't think he could love them all more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a live write on the Linked Universe discord server! thank you to everyone who read the original live write, and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
